


On a Post-It Note

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is Not a Morning Person, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Coffee, Domestic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Post-it Notes, exercise bros to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning’s note is orange. A giant heart dominates most of the space, and inside an ‘I love you’ surrounded by smaller hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Post-It Note

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something but didn't want to go anywhere near my current projects, so take this until I can work up some more motivation. Also, I've been spending most of my free time playing Pokemon Go, and this is because I'm trash, so there's your explanation.

It’s become the norm for Akaashi to wake after Bokuto’s already left. The older of the two rises with the sun, and Akaashi would rather not get up until the glaring ball of fire has been settled for a while. So Bokuto’s the first one awake, and he’s out the door at six to work out with Kuroo for a few hours before returning. But by that time, Akaashi’s already left. The meet up at lunch when they can, but they get off work at different times.

Bokuto’s considerate enough to start the coffee machine before he goes, Akaashi thanks him endlessly for it. When he shuffles out of bed, socks charging static as he drags his feet across the carpet, there’s a mug of coffee in the microwave. Bokuto knows how he likes his coffee, and he even sets the microwave so all Akaashi has to do is press start and wait a few minutes. After that cup, he’s able to make a second on his own if he needs it.

After downing his first mug, he turns to the coffee machine.

The first note appeared within a week of them moving in together. Akaashi had dragged himself out of bed for work and found a bright green stick note stuck to the coffee machine. Bokuto hadn’t asked him explicitly about the note when he got home, but when he saw it sitting on Akaashi’s night stand, he grinned so wide Akaashi was surprised his cheeks hadn’t cramped up.

The notes are usual now. Most of them wish Akaashi a good morning, spelled out bulky and excited. Sometimes Bokuto even doodles something in the corner, usually an owl with a heart right beside it. One time, the little drawing depicted what appeared to be two people, Akaashi thinks it’s supposed to be him and Bokuto, but he’s not entirely certain.

This morning’s note is orange. A giant heart dominates most of the space, and inside an ‘I love you’ surrounded by smaller hearts.

Akaashi grins and pours himself another cup of coffee before taking the note off the pot. He hasn’t thrown away a single note, for two reasons actually. The first is that he simply can’t bring himself to part with any of them. The second is that Bokuto would likely interpret it as a sign that Akaashi hates him, which is completely untrue, and Akaashi would rather not chance that misconception.

He pulls the shoe box from beneath their bed and sets the notes with all the others, taking a moment to look over the past few notes before going back to the kitchen to finish his coffee.

After showering and dressing, Akaashi’s ready to leave, but he pauses, making a split second decision. It takes about three minutes of rummaging through their kitchen drawers, but he finds it.

* * *

When Bokuto comes back from his workout with Kuroo, he’s in a pretty good mood, sweaty but happy.

He pulls a glass down from the cabinet and fills it at the tap. There’s a blur of pink in his periphery and it’s not supposed to be there. He finishes his water before turning to look at it, curiosity pinching his features until joy replaces it.

‘I love you’

In the corner of the paper there's an owl with a heart drawn right beside it. 


End file.
